I just want you to be with me
by Allen.Nara
Summary: Allen didn’t know what to do. Sequel to ‘A Tomorrow Like Yesterday’. One-shot. Poker Pair Tyki x Allen


Summay: Allen didn't know what to do. Sequel to 'A Tomorrow Like Yesterday'. One-shot. Poker Pair [ Tyki x Allen ]

***

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own -Man… I am not Katsura Hoshino the genius :( Just own this fanfiction and wish Allen and Tyki were kissing on the cover of D.G-M manga #19… lol. I also don't own the lyrics quoted in the fic.

***

Kombawa!! :)

I was just thinking how being busy makes my fantasy work more and better. The problem is, when you are busy making other things, you don't have time to write too.

Such a paradox… I seriously think my inner self is now laughing its ass off at me… if it has an ass, that is.

Anyway! A really nice person asked me: 'what about a sequel to 'A tomorrow like yesterday'?' and, after thinking about it, I've come up with this.

And it won't end here: I just decided to make it a trilogy :) Don't know when the third and last chapter will be up too, since I still have to write it (but the idea is already there, so I hope it won't get too much time).

To be sincere, I'm not totally satisfied with this 'second episode', but I cannot think of something different (since once I write something down, I cannot modify it. I'd rather write another fanfiction).

Hope you'll like it anyway!

As usual, it's quite (too) much romantic and melancholic… but here Allen's also a crybaby, Tyki is a very Prince Charming and there seems to be a hint to Allen x Tyki (but DON'T WORRY. He's just lazy. There is _no _way Tyki's gonna be uke. At least not there XD) :D

Okay, before I persuade you to run away, I'll let you read in peace :)

Please enjoy!

***

I just want you to be with me

[one-shot]

Grey eyes opened slowly, focusing after a few bats of the white eyelids.

The boy closed his eyes again and turned on his other side, huddling up better in the sheet.

Opening them again, he fixed his dull gaze on the peeling paint of the wall in front of him.

::: 'Allen, you're doing too many missions… or better, more than usual, as for lately. I don't pretend to have you telling me what's wrong, but I do pretend this: take, at the very least, three day off. Even if, if I were you, I'd take a whole month off' :::

Allen kept on replaying the conversations in his head, like they were a curse. Not that he didn't have one already… or better, two.

Yes, by now the curse of his left eye was the lesser of the evils. The real curse was… were… his feelings.

::: 'Allen-kun… you sure you're alright? You're spacing out every moment…'

'Ehh?? Moyashi-chan! What did Panda do to you?? You're not eating?? *WHACK*

…Auch, damn Panda, I was just jok- owwww!!'

'… You. Yeah, you, sprout. Damn baka. Tell me what are you thinking right now. And stop making that dumb face. I'm gonna punch you, _hard_' :::

A sigh escaped his lips and, finally giving up, Allen left his comfortable bed and opened the curtains.

It was raining heavily. As the day before, and the day before that…

-It must have been a week now-

Maybe deciding to spend his days off in London hadn't been a good idea, after all... he did not want to be too distant from the Headquarters though.

He wasn't sure if his sight was blurred because of the raindrops or because he was ill.

After feeling his forehead, the boy let it meet the glass, looking at his reflection without really seeing it.

::: '… I love you' :::

'… you ass'

-Why did you say it, knowing I would have suffered after that? And you were pained so much too… it would have been better if… if…-

Allen hid his face in is arms, sitting on the parquet, back against the wall.

-… I don't know. I don't know what to do-

Side on the ground, the boy closed his eyes again, hopeful to go back to sleep like that, on the cold floor, not caring about the fever.

-I just want you to be here with me-

****

'... I don't know. I don't know what to do'

Allen let his body slide to the ground, more pitiful than any lonely creature could possibly be.

'I just want you to be with me'

After he expressed the very wish he wanted to be realised, the only hope he had been clinging to for 6 months now, he closed his eyes again, consciousness fading like smoke.

'… so selfish… as always. What a child' a voice as feeble as Allen's answered to the request, bittersweet irony tainting it.

A tall figure approached the boy, door closed behind him noiselessly and gently moved the white locks away from Allen's face. Fresh tears were still lingering at the corners of his eyes; thin lines shone on his cheeks.

***

Allen was dreaming it again. For the umpteenth time.

The kiss.

_Tyki_'s kiss.

It just happened a pair of months before, four after the casual encounter in that lost town.

They were fighting as usual, and he was trying to catch the Noah with his Crown Clown's claws.

The boy didn't want to use the sword just yet. But when he did decide to do that, just a moment after, Tyki had swiftly approached him, so near he felt the other's body on his own… and he kissed the exorcist.

It lasted a moment, but it was enough to drain Allen of his every energy to fight, his every denial – no, it was just a nightstand – no, I don't feel sorry – no, he didn't say I love you – no, I don't… don't… -

How it went unnoticed to the others he didn't really know. Maybe because they were all fighting… maybe because they were hidden by the sword itself.

Allen didn't know… and didn't care.

The fact was, that kiss, that glance after it before the Noah disappeared… confirmed everything he knew was true.

But he wasn't ready for it. He didn't want to acknowledge it. For the first time, the boy had wished it were all a nightmare. The best nightmare of his life.

***

"..._ I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask_..."

Allen opened his eyes again, slowly.

He blinked many times, unsure, disoriented.

A dark figure was in front of him.

-That singing voice… I… !!-

His eyes widened in shock, focusing and locking with a pair of liquid gold irises.

'Good mornin', shounen'

Not caring about greetings, the boy stretched out a hand towards the other's visage, feeling it under his fingertips, eyes full of disbelief.

'T-Tyki…' he murmured, then raised on the bed, moving his hand away.

The man remained laid on his side near the boy, looking at him curiously.

'Mh? No welcoming kiss?'

A vein on Allen's temple popped.

With an angry expression, the boy slapped Tyki in the face.

-Ah, this feels like déjà-vu…- the man thought, sweatdropping.

He sighed. It was quite his fault for what happened, so he had to endure that, at least.

'You stole it already two months ago' the boy replied angrily. 'You…! …You ass!!' new tears formed in his eyes and rolled fast along his cheeks, falling on the sheet in his fists. He refused to look into the other's eyes.

Tyki moved up and positioned himself in front of Allen, legs crossed, taking the salty drops away with his thumbs. They seemed unstoppable, wetting his hands fast.

-… déjà-vu again…- the man pondered, though this time it stung more than before.

Giving up on the tears, he slid his arms around the boy, embracing him as tight as he could without hurting him and sighed another time.

Six months without feeling Allen near him; not an occasion to steal, or give, affection… no space for that, no place for words that needed to be said.

It had been hell… but finally they were in their secret heaven, even if for just that moment.

The Noah inhaled slowly, refreshing his memory of the boy's scent.

'Tyki…'

Allen pressed a hand on the other's chest, meeting Tyki's gaze after the hug was broken.

'I'm so-'

The man stopped his speech with his own lips on the exorcist's, then looked at him with a pissed face.

'You. You better cancel that word from your vocabulary, shounen. It… hurts' he said, expression more bitter in the last part, stealing another kiss from the boy.

'There is so much to say… I don't even know where to start'

'I just need to know one thing' Allen stated, voice tense.

'Do you… really love me?'

His eyes were determined, trying to hide that exhausting, scraping fear that devoured him.

The man locked eyes with him for a moment, then closed them, taking Allen's left hand in his.

The boy tensed, watching as the other put the hand on his heart. He started, feeling the steady, fast beat under his palm.

'I may not be good with words, I know…' Tyki said, 'but I don't lie'.

He pressed his lips in a straight line, glancing down. Finally his eyes raised, dark and serious, locking again with the other's.

'… I love you'

Allen's eyes had been wide all along the Noah's confession but, if possible, they were even wider at its end. The three words he had been waiting, hoping for made him shudder as new tears went down his face.

Tyki blinked, incredulous.

'Mah… you cry so much when I'm around you…' he complained, kissing Allen's tears away.

Soon the exorcist raised his gaze and, with wet cheeks, he smiled.

'I love you'

The man was speechless and still for a few moments, digesting the vision, the words, understanding the meaning of what had just happened... the smile, the words… even the trembling of his own hands, which was stopped by Allen's.

Tyki smiled and searched the other's feelings in his eyes and was stunned at the mixture he found.

Before he could further analyse them, the boy's mouth was on his, demanding, passionate.

The kiss tasted of pain, rebellion, courage to love.

The kiss tasted of the person that was most special to him.

The Noah allowed the other to prevail, letting him straddle his body, trapping Tyki on the bed. It didn't feel like he was in disadvantage though: his hands could roam all of Allen's body freely, while the boy's hands gripped and went through his hair in a way the man would have defined _fantastic_. The feeling of the sweet motion of the exorcist's hips against Tyki's made both moan and sigh in the kiss.

'You're so hungry…' the Noah said in a husky voice, eyes glazed in delight, once the kiss was broken.

'You seem to be too' Allen replied, cheekily, gesturing towards the lower part of his body.

'... Ooops ' the man grinned, pulling the boy into another tongue battle with a hand on his nape.

***

'…your fever seems to be gone…' Tyki said, voice soft, moving his forehead away from Allen's.

'Yeah… magic treats are the best' the boy joked, kissing the other's collarbone, before biting it.

Tyki winced.

'That's not much of a "thanks", you know…'

Allen rolled his eyes, before licking and sucking on the mark.

'You're such a complaining person when I'm around you'

At that, it was Tyki's turn to roll his eyes.

The exorcist smiled, slipping one arm around the man's back. Tyki kissed him before shivering at Allen's butterfly touches along his spine.

'It's better you stop, boy, if you don't want another round…'

'I can't help it. I like your back…' and he emphasised the statement by tracing the Noah's shoulder blades with light fingertips.

'Touch my hair instead… that relaxes me… and _nothing else_' the man underlined, bending his head down and sliding a little, so that he could meet the other's chest with his forehead.

Allen let the man use one of his arms as pillow, the other circling Tyki's neck. He petted the Noah's hair then started running his fingers through it.

-So soft…-

'Wavy hair get ruffled easily' he noted, fancying the silky tresses.

'Yeah… can't wait to cut it…' was the other's tired, half muffled answer. The man couldn't help but find long hair troublesome. And he still had to understand how it could have grown so long in such a short time…

'…_Don't even think of it_' the boy said, tone hard. Tyki sweatdropped.

'Ahhh… you and Road are the same about it'

'That's 'cause your hair's beautiful. And… well…' Allen blushed and muttered '… wavy hair's sexy, too…'

The man blinked a few times, then looked the exorcist in the eye.

'…Seriously?'

'Ye-yeah…' Allen stuttered, flushing furiously and trying to take his eyes off the magnetic golden irises of the other. They were studying his very soul with their usual sparkle of curiosity, as they did _that_ night too. He shivered slightly and embraced Tyki, hiding his face in the Noah's hair. The latter let it be, closing his eyelids, pleasantly surrounded by the boy's warmth.

Allen's heart was beating steadily but a little faster than normal. It made the man feel proud and… wanted. He knew the other's emotion was all for and because of him in that moment. The up and down of the boy's chest also relaxed him, made him sure of Allen's presence and closeness.

Tyki sighed. He wasn't a clingy person, but he seriously wondered how he could manage to be without the certainty that everything he most cared for was there, alive and true.

The Noah decided, as usual, that to not think about it was better: He couldn't really fight against his feelings… could he?

Once his mind was made up (-or am I just giving up?-), the man fell asleep.

On the other hand, Allen didn't want to. They had so little time together, he didn't want to throw away any minute of it.

Tyki's words echoed in his mind though:

::: 'Ahhh… you and Road are the same about it' :::

The Noahs… the Earl… his friends… the Church. Black and white.

-When will all of this end…? Why…? I..._ hate this hate_! …I may be naïve, but…-

The boy squeezed his eyes shut, embracing the other tighter in his arms.

-… I don't want to lose anyone anymore-

Opening his eyes again, he focused on the sky out of the window. It was darkening slowly.

The steady up and down of Tyki's shoulders against his fingers told him the Noah was asleep.

His heart melted with warmth and froze at the same time.

Joy in having and fear of losing were two sides of the same coin.

- ….What would you say if I told you I'd abandon everything… and escape with you… far away… just you and me… what would you say, Tyki…? - the boy thought, biting his lower lip hard.

- …Would you laugh at me…? Would you roll your eyes and say I'm a fool...? …Am I really too naïve?-

Sorrow obstructed Allen's throat as he tried to restrain the tears that were about to fall down.

-I just want you to be with me-

***

Bloodshot, tired eyes opened slowly. The room was dark, but Allen could see that nobody was there in his arms anymore.

A suffocating sensation shook him, making him feel like choking.

He let a hand roam over Tyki's former side of the bed.

-It's still warm…-

His hand closed in a fist, clenching the sheet.

The boy decided to leave thoughts aside and pushed himself up on the bed.

His eyes caught a glimpse of something on the nightstand, but he couldn't really see what it was.

Finally getting up, Allen opened the window and the blinds.

The light illuminated the room, reflecting from the object that captured the boy's attention.

Allen's heart throbbed, eyes wide as he approached the nightstand and took the thing in his hands.

A golden ring.

The note that was under it said:

:::° _I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_ °:::

Allen hold the ring tight in his hand, then looked out of the window.

The rain had stopped. It was all okay.

The sun shined, warming his visage.

-It's all okay-

To be continued…

***

Yes. I totally love that song :)

The Muse is a great band, really. Moreover, when I heard this song I couldn't help but think about Tyki and Allen... so here it goes :)

Little spoiler: this song will have a little part in the last chapter of the series too.

I do hope you liked this 'episode'.

Is it too much to ask for reviews? Pleeeeaseeee?

I really appreciate the fact many people add my works to their favourites, but that doesn't allow me to know what those people think about them :(

So please, leave a comment too if you're not in a really great, giant, incredible rush ^^

See ya soon! :)

#A$

ps: thank Buddah-sama or whoever is a divinity around there, for biscuits and reviews and nice people. Those just deserve a place as divinities too (...yes, I want biscuits to be too, so what? :D lol)


End file.
